


Tomato and Basil

by orphan_account



Series: Tomato and Basil [1]
Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, I’m watching y’all nasties angry face, Masturbation, NSFW, Porn, don’t question me, question the Discord I’m in where they wanted me to write this, soup cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Giovanni hasn’t had a good jerk off in a while, and since his mother was out for her weekly yoga session, he took the opportunity.
Series: Tomato and Basil [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604482
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	Tomato and Basil

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going to yeet myself, have a nice read.  
> Also I hate the word ‘mom’, sorry, Americans 👀

Giovanni was bored out of his mind, sitting in his race car bed with his cute LED lights that hung around his room turned on.

His mother was out with _Debbie_ for ‘Yoga night’. God, how he _hated_ that woman.

He was scrolling through his phone, looking at all of the _boring_ posts people had shared. He would’ve went out with some of his boys if his mother hadn’t taken the car.

But, here he was, contemplating what he should do.

There wasn’t much to do if he was being honest, although, he had been experiencing a natural feeling the past few days.

He felt his boxers tighten slightly as his cock hardened. He could feel a hand touch him that wasn’t there, like a phantom touch.

He felt it graze over his chest and down his body, like a drop of sweat rolling down him. Maybe that’s what it actually was.

He sat up and pulled his t-shirt off, throwing it on the floor carelessly. He quickly got up and pulled his trousers off, shoving them beside his t-shirt.

He quickly got back into bed and under the covers, gripping his dick through his boxers roughly.

It had been ages since he got a moment to himself to have a bit of fun with himself.

He rubbed himself gently as he stroked up and down his chest, whining softly as he grew more and more needy.

He slid his hand under his boxers and rested his hand on the head of his cock, sighing shakily at the feeling.

He began to rub himself gently, feeling his pink pubes rub against his hand.

He started off slowly rubbing and gently squeezing the head, letting out shaky moans as he did so. Oh, how good it felt.

He felt hot precum slide down his hand, which made him shudder and speed up.

He continued to slowly rub away at his head until he couldn’t bear it anymore.

He began to jerk himself off fast, closing his eyes tightly and arching his back as he felt the orgasm build up.

He stopped himself before he orgasmed and whimpered loudly, squeezing the base of his cock tightly.

He changed things up a little, edging himself a few times. He eventually stopped edging himself and went all out, jerking himself off quickly.

He came within a matter of seconds, moaning loudly. He felt the extremely hot substance roll down his cock and hand. He hissed at the feeling, it was just a bit too hot, hotter than he’d remembered it being.

But did he stop jerking off? No, he didn’t, of course he didn’t. He waited a whole month to fap and, by god, if he didn’t make the most of it, he would scream.

He continued the fast paced motion, sitting up on his knees as if he were exposing himself to someone.

He grunted at the overwhelming pain as he bit his lip harshly, almost making it bleed.

He opened his mouth and panted heavily, tears pricking at his eyes as he gave his dick a few more strokes.

He looked down at his bed, seeing his soupy cum had stained the bed.

He shook his head and groaned.

“I’m going to have to do my own washing again...”.


End file.
